Golf is one of the most popular sporting games played both recreationally and professionally worldwide. There are many aspects and subtleties to the game of golf that require practicing and mastery of various skills and techniques. For example, there is the long game that requires driving, the intermediate game that requires the use of irons, and the short game that generally includes short irons and wedges as well as putting. As they say, drive for show, putt for dough. Thus, improving ones game generally requires significant practice putting. The putting green practice develops mastery of clubs referred to as putters. These are the three primary aspects to the game of golf that both amateurs and professionals seek to become proficient at and master. While the game of golf can be played year round in warm, sunny climates and regions, in climates and regions that experience winter—as well as less than optimum spring and fall weather—golf is generally restricted to the summer season. Even in warmer climates, in some cases it is difficult to regularly get to the golf course. While indoor facilities do exist in some places, most golfing aficionados don't have access to such facilities nor do they necessarily have the time to engage in such outside golf practice. Because putting is the easiest part of the golf game to simulate indoors, it is a simple matter to create makeshift putting greens that consist of nothing more than a cup laid on its side and placed at one end of a carpeted office room or game room. However, carpets and existing artificial putting greens fail to realistically simulate the tightly mown texture and feel of natural grass.
Many of today's conventional artificial surfaces for putting greens lack the flexibility of a natural turf or other desired surface. Any activity or occupation, which requires long periods of standing or moving on foot, is enhanced by a reasonable flexibility of the surface. This reasonable flexibility can add to a person's reasonable endurance and minimize injury. Moreover, conventional artificial surfaces usually lack the flexibility of a grass covered surface. This lack of flexibility and simulation of real grass diminishes the value of the practice and, in certain instances, can cause injury even if the contact with the surface is merely walking or standing.
Additionally, artificial surfaces used in professional sports, which is commonly known as artificial turf, is mounted on a typically rigid surface. Artificial turf, similarly to other artificial surfaces, lacks the resiliency of grass. Moreover, the artificial turf may delaminate.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for improved putting greens.